This invention relates to managing relationships of parties interacting on a network.
A party that has information to be made available to other parties with which it has or wishes to have relationships can disseminate the information to the other parties on a web site using a web server that is accessible by web browsers.
In a commercial context, for example, a manufacturer may try to increase sales of its products or services by giving better information and support to resellers or other companies that are in the chain of distribution between the manufacturer and end customers. On the other hand, the manufacturer may want to screen a particular type of customer from having access to information that is not targeted to that type of customer.
Access to the information by different parties can be regulated by firewalls, by password techniques, and in other ways.
In general, in one aspect of the invention, at least one digital facility is made available via an electronic communication medium. Information is stored that reflects the existence of relationships between identified parties with respect to use of the digital facility. A predetermined type of interaction of the parties is permitted via the electronic communication medium with respect to the digital facility if the stored information reflects the existence of relationships between them.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The stored information identifies the nature of interaction permitted or precluded between identified parties with respect to use of the digital facility. The nature of interaction includes one of the parties being exposed to the existence of another of the parties in connection with using the digital facility. The existence of the other of the parties is made apparent by inclusion of the other of the parties in a displayed list of parties with whom interaction is permitted, the displayed list being determined by the stored relationship information. The interaction of parties via the electronic communication medium is governed by permissions defined with respect to the relationships. The permissions include a permission to be aware of the existence of specified other parties. The parties include individuals, groups of individuals, and commercial enterprises. The permitted interaction includes working together on a task, delivery of content, or one party accessing specified data that is associated with another one of the parties. Individuals may have a relationship only if respective institutions with which they are affiliated have a relationship. The stored information is created and controlled by parties only in accordance with permissions belonging to those parties. The predetermined types of interactions that are permitted and precluded are defined in stored permissions.
Among the advantages of the invention are one or more of the following. The system enables the portal-providing company and other companies interacting through the portal to make better use of their marketing and sales people and resources. The portal-providing company and other companies interacting through the portal can use the system to motivate their selling partners to achieve higher sales. The impact and reach of the portal-providing company""s direct sales people and the front-line teams of other companies interacting through the portal can be improved. Selling partners and customers develop a greater awareness of the portal-providing company and other companies interacting through the portal. Selling partners are given enhanced marketing capabilities. The portal-providing company and other companies interacting through the portal can present a single coordinated image to selling partners and customers while providing custom experiences for individual users. The system also enables improvement of the performance of many other business processes that occur between and within companies. These improvements may take the form of reduction in the time required to execute. The system can improve the performance of interactions with a company""s suppliers and vendors. It can also improve the performance of processes that occur after a business transaction, including the execution of implementation projects, service, and support. And it can improve the performance of a wide range of internal company processes.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.